Sorcerer's Nightfall 2
by Runa Isami
Summary: Just when Watanuki has a peaceful life without vampires, new ones come and this time he's not so lucky when it comes to his blood! Sequel to Sorcerer's Nightfall!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I got used to,  
Feeling empty inside,  
Built a permanent wall,  
A round my heart,  
I'm standing all alone again,  
I'm standing in the rain,  
They said time would heal these wounds,  
But i said what about this pain?

Like Bonnie and Clyde,  
We had a rough ride,  
But i came"

Song: "Hopes and Dreams"

Band: Irrational

_IKimihiro Watanuki was standing in a place that was covered in darkness. He looked around him and asked, "Where am I?"_

"_Kimihiro Watanuki…"_

"_Who's there!?"Show tiyrsekf!" he yyelled._

"_I'm over here." He heard and turned to see a boy with dark hair with one eye standing over Domeki and Himewari, both of them had blank looks on their faces and blood coming from their necks._

_Watanuki screamed and stood back._

_The boy lunged at him._

"HELP!" he yelled and then noticed that he woke up and was standing in the middle of his classroom.

"Welcome back to reality Mr. Watanuki." The teacher said as the bell rang. "That's all for today! Remember to read chapter three in your textbooks!"

The rest of class stood up and left for lunch.

The teacher came over to his desk and asked, "Are you okay Kimihiro?"

"Sort of." He answered as he started to pack his bag.

"You seem to be falling asleep in the middle of class and screamed like you were having a horrible dream." The teacher said.

Watanuki stood silent.

"Maybe you should head home and get some sleep." The teacher told him and left the classroom.

Watanuki sighed and finished packing up his stuff.

At lunch, he sat with Domeki and Himewari outside in the usual spot.

"I can't believe our teacher told me to get some sleep!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Well you have been sleeping during class which is not like you." Doumeki told him.

"Yeah and our teachers have been worrying about you and so have we, what is going on with you?" Himewari asked.

"Well…you see…" Watanuki said and then explained to them about his nightmares and his lack of sleep that has been happening to him a lot lately.

"I never knew you would have a nightmare about vampires." Himewari said.

"That's what I thought, usually it would happen to a little kid, but this is way too bizarre! Especially a year after all that stuff happened." Watanuki said.

"Even with Kurogane-sensei's disappearance mixed in." Doumeki said.

Watanuki sighed and said, "Even though I have a scar on my neck and everything, I think that there are more vampires that might be after me."

"That's crazy! You know they won't step one foot in this town according to Yuko anyways." Himewari said.

"IWell, you never know if they start coming to you at night. Maybe you should get some sleep since this is really bothering you." Doumeki told him.

"Maybe you're right! I guess I'll be seeing you guys in class." Watanuki said and picked up his bag and left.

He passed by the staff room on the way to the door and noticed that there was a lady sitting at the desk that Kurogane used to occupy during his time teaching at the school.

_Even though it has been a year, I can't help but looking. It's not the same with him not being here. I hope wherever he is, he's doing all right. _He thought to himself and then continued walking.

That evening at the abandoned mansion where Seishiro and his vampire crew used to live, a woman looked out the window to see the sun setting over the city.

"The city of Tokyo, I never thought I would be here in this beautiful city." She said.

"This was the home of Kamui and Subaru, huh?" Chum-Yan asked.

"Yes my puppet, even though they're not alive, that one child who was Kamui's puppet is." The woman answered.

"I guess you're still awake, eh. Kishimu?" a boy with dark brown hair asked.

"Ah Syaoran! I guess you finally waited for the sun to set as well." Kishimu said.

"Even though we have to hide during the day, it doesn't mean my doll can't." Syaoran told her.

"Doll? What do you mean by that?" Chun-Yan asked.

"You'll see once it goes into plan in the morning. Kishimu, have all the arrangements been made?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course, they have been made once we got here." She answered.

"Good! The operation will commence and soon we will have Kamui's old puppet within our grasps!" Syaoran smirked.

Fai woke up in his room and gasped. He sat up in his bed and noticed Kurogane was asleep next to him and kissed his cheek. It's been a year since he, his brother, Yui, Kurogane, Fumo, and Seishiro left Tokyo to their new home in Okinawa in order to keep themselves isolated and by feeding on any spare blood bags that the naval bases didn't use nearby. They bit a few people but they were close to death.

"Did I see what I just saw?" Fai asked.

Kurogane moaned in his sleep and woke up and said, "You're up a few minutes early!"

"Yeah, something disturbed me, more like a vision." Fai told him.

"A vision?"

Fai nodded and then told him all about it.

"I see, so new vampires are on our former territory." Kurogane said.

"And after our friend Watanuki." Fai said.

"It looks likes we're heading back home." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded and said, "With a vengeance because we don't want these new vamps to take our precious little Watanuki away from us."

Author's Commentary 1

Hello everyone! I am back with a sequel to Sorcerer's nightfall! If you are wondering why? Well, since the successful number of hits with the first I thought it would be time for one and not only that the idea came to me while I was watching the HoLiC movie for my second time around. The DVD at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fai and Kurogane talked to the other vampires after the hunt about Fai's vision. When they were finished, they were silent.

"Come on everyone, I think it's high time to return to Tokyo." Fai said.

"I don't know brother but you are starting to sound like one of those vampires from that one book series." Yui said.

"Fai's serious about this, he thinks that these vampires might be going after Kamui's former puppet." Kurogane told them."Not only that with his freedom from the puppet spell, he still holds that bite scar." Fumo said.

"Like they say, bite once bite twice suck a little blood pay the price especially with us." Yui said.

"Maybe we should definitely go back since these two vampires I saw former friends of Kamui and Subaru and who knows how much damge they will do even if they get their hands on Watanuki." Fai said.

"Even though both of them are dead, but Watanuki will still be in danger and we can't turn back time after what happened to him." Kurogane said.

"Well, since you guys care so much about him we'll hit the next barge heading for Tokyo." Seishiro said.

"Yes!" Fai exclaimed.

"Remember that this time around you won't be having Kurogane as your puppet." Seishiro told him.

"I know, since I'm like you all now I have your magical properties." Kurogane said.

"Good, now everyone get some sleep, we have a long trip ahead of us." Seishiro told them as he went to his room.

Watanuki woke up early the next morning from another nightmare.

"Damn it, not again! How long will these dreams going to happen!? So far I have been sleeping in class and have been cranky since last night. What's next?" he asked and then looked at the picture on his night table of him, Himewari, Doumeki, Yuko, the twins, and Mokona."If I keep on going at this rate I will lose everyone especially Himewari, even though I almost did lose her to vampires."

He got out of bed and then brushed his teeth and got dressed for school. He went to the kitchen tand started to cook breakfast as the twins, Maru and Moro, and Mokona were playing around him in the kitchen. Once he was done with cooking, he served the three breakfast and then took some on a tray to Yuko's room where he found her awake and a little flushed.

"Got another hangover again did you?" Watanuki asked as he placed the tray down.

"Come on Watanuki, you know Mokona and I can't resist the sweet taste of sake especially with this new brand we got in between shipments of the one I usually buy!" she answered.

Watanuki sighed.

"Be a dear and grab the aspirin!" she said.

He did as he was told and handed her the bottle that he got ffrom the bathroom and said in an annoyed tone, "Maybe you should take it easy for now on!"

"Someone's in a very grumpy mood today!" she said as she drank the pills with tea.

"I am not grumpy!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Could it be the lack of sleep lately?" Yuko asked.

"What!? How the hell did you know about that!?" he yelled.

"Mokona knows! Maru and Moro heard you screaming in your sleep!" Mokona exclaimed as he jumped onto Yuko's bed.

"We heard! We heard!" Maru and Moro exclaimed.

"I think you have been having nightmares." Yuko said as she ate some rice.

"No, I am not! I am heading out right now! See you later!" Watanuki exclaimed as he left the room.

"He is so denying it and I have a feeling that his nightmares are telling him about what's to come." Yuko said.

"What do you mean Yuko?" Mokona asked.

"I have a feeling that the old vampires are on their way back for a new evil that may have shown its ugly face here." Yuko answered.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Syaoran put the finishing touches on his doll that was going to take his place during the day.

"Not bad Syaoran, I never thought you would use your magic like this!" Kishimu exclaimed.

"Even though I don't have a puppet now nor be able to walk in the sunlight I can use this as my clone and as a way to get to Kamu's puppet." He told her.

"How is he going to move since you're going to be here sleeping?" Chun-Yan asked as she waled into the room wearing her school uniform.

"I will be sleeping and channeling my magic through it starting now." Syaoran said as he went over to a bed and closed his eyes.

The doll started to move his hand and said, "It works!"

"That is a little creepy." Chun-Yan commented.

"Bravo, enough of this wonderous experiment. Now it's onto school for the both of you. Cun-Yan and Syaoran, you will be in the third year classes as really smart students that skipped two years." Kishimu told them.

"Right!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

The Syaoran doll nodded.

"Remember, try to get Watnuki and his friends alone as much as possible tsince this plan is a way to get to him." Kishimu said.

"Yes ma'am!" the both of them said and the both of them left.

"Are you sure you're able to do this?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Don worry about it, I will make sure that no one won't be suspicious of me." He told her.

"I hope you're right." She said and they kept on going.

At the school, Watanuki yawned really loud.

"Had another bad dream?" Doumeki asked.

"Shut up won't ya!? My other nightmares don't have to concern you!" he yelled.

"Maybe you should go back and get some sleep, you really are cranky this morning!" Himewari exclaimed.

"I will once I get back home." Watanuki said.

The bell rang and the door opened and the teacher walked in.

"Well class I hope you all had a wonderful sleep!"

_Damn it, I know he's thinking about what happened during class yesterday!"_ Watanuki thought to himself as he stood with the rest of the class.

"You all may sit because we have two new students! They skipped two grades in ordere to be in this class! So treat them with the greatest respect!" the teacher said as the students walked in.

Watanuki noticed Syaoran and his eyes widened and thought, _What is he doing here!? _

He raieed his hand and asked, "Can I go to the bathroom!?"

"Go ahead!" the teacher said and saw him walk out.

Watanuki washed off his face and wiped his glasses and said, "That kid-"

His nightmare with the boy's face appeared in his head again.

"Why is he here? He can't be the same kid in my dreams can it? Besides he has light hair rather than dark hair and fangs!"

"Excuse me! Mr. Watanuki!?" he heard and saw the door opened and the new boy came into the bathroom.

"You again!"

"Are you all right? I was sent here by the teacher to see if you're okay!"

"Yeah I am, I was a little startled. What's the name if you don't mind me asking?"

"The name's Syaoran! I moved here from Kiyushu not too long ago."

"Nice to meet you as he shook his hand.

_It's ice cold! _He thought to himself after letting go.

"Comething wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, let's head back shall we?" Watanuki asked as he started to walk. He swayed a little bit.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the school nurse!" Syaoran said.

"I'm fine really, just a little-" he stopped and then passed out on the floor.

"Mr. Watanuki! Someone help!" Syaoran yelled.

Meanwhile on a barge, Fai noticed the Tokyo skyline was showing up in the window of the boat.

"We're almost there, just hang on Watanuki." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was about to set as the barge arrived in Tokyo. Fai, Yui, Kurogane, Seishiro, and Fumo stepped off wearing cloaks.

"Well Tokyo, we're back and this time to make sure our buddy Watanuki gets out of trouble!" Fumo said.

"Whoever is after him, we will make sure they won't lay a claw on him." Kurogane said.

"I can't believe you guys are guarding a former puppet." Yui said as they walked.

"Now, now Yu, we're willing to help this human since these new vampires might be more deadly than Kamui and Subaru were." Seishiro said.

"Yuko's of course, she's willing to give us salvation." Fumo answered and they kept on walking.

Meanwhile at the school, Himewari and Doumeki were waiting for Watanuki with Chun-Yan.

"Where is that guy? School let out almost three hours ago and he hasn't come out at all!" Doumeki exclaimed.

"Calm down, he will surely show up!" Chun-Yan said.

"Hey, you three looking for that Kimihiro guy?" a student asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Doumeki asked.

"Yeah, we saw the new kid and a teacher take him to the nurse's office earlier today." The student answered.

Himewari gasped.

"Thanks! Come on you two!" Doumeki exclaimed and they started running into the school building.

In the nurse's office, Syaoran watched the nurse leave in order to go home.

"If Kimihiro-kun ever wakes up, take him back home and tell him to stay home for the rest of the week." The nurse told him.

"Sure, I'll pass on the message to him." Syaoran told her and watched her leave.

Once they were alone, he walked over to the bed where Watanuki laid sleeping.

He tilted Watanuki's head to reveal the scar that was on his neck from Kamui's bite.

"As I thought, he is the one who Kamui bit and used as a puppet." He said and let go of his head. "If only I was in vampire form, I would-"

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. And Chun-Yan's voice.

"Wait up!"

He went back to his seat and saw the door slide open and both Doumeki and Himewari came in.

"Watanuki!" Himewari exclaimed and ran over to the bed.

"How did this happen?" Doumeki asked.

"Well, while we were leaving the bathroom he passed out." Syaoran answered.

"hy do you care about him so much anyways? All he does is sleep in class by what you told me!" Chun-Yan asked.

"Well…" Himewari said and blushed.

"He's our friend that's all. If one of us were in his state he would do the same thing." Doumeki answered.

"That's right we're just friends." Himewari repeated.

"I wonder whyat is wrong with him if you don't mind me asking?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, you see…" Himewari started.

"Lately he has been watching a lot of scary flicks lately and he's been getting nightmares every night which causes him to sleep in class." Doumeki answered.

"Y-yeah, we didn't know that he would be affected this badly especially with the vampire movie marathon that was on last night." Himewari told them.

"Okay, he's a wuss." Chun-Yan said.

They heard Watanuki groaned and opened his eyes and saw them all.

"Watanuki!" Himewari exclaimed.

"You're finally up! Did you piss your pants finally?" Doumeki asked.

"What!? Last time I checked you wet the bed when you were a kid!" Watanuki yelled after he sat up.

"Yep, the same old Watanuki." Doumeki said.

"Wait a sec, what am I doing here in the nurse's office?" Watanuki asked.

"You passed out and I had someone help me with getting you to the nurse's office." Syaoran answered.

"Oh, so you were with me all this time." Watanuki said.

"Be glad he didn't make out with you!" Doumeki joked.

"Will you shut up!?" Watanuki yelled.

"You are pretty lively especially after waking up." Chun-Yan said.

"Um, who are you?" Watanuki asked.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Chun-Yan! I am Syaoran's cousin which reminds me, come on Syaoran, we need to get back home!"

"Right! Well nice to meet you all. See you guys in class tomorrow!" Syaoran exclaimed.

They all watched them leave.

"They're a weird family pair." Watanuki said.

"Yeah, what do you think Doumeki?" Himewari asked.

"I have a weird feeling about those two. It's like they want to be around the three of us." Doumeki answered.

"What do you mean?" Watanuki asked.

"Well, while you were here all day, I noticed Chun-Yan was not taking on any offers to sit with anyone at lunch. She found me and Himewari and said she wanted to eat with us all day." Doumeki answered.

"Well, they're new here, we at least let herinto our group after all." Himewari told him.

"Well, whatever it is, I still find them weird." He told them.

Chun-Yan and Syaoran were walking back to the mansion.

"Find anything out about those two?" Syaoran asked as they walked.

"No, they seem normal. No bite marks. How about you she answered.

"I found a bite mark on that guy's neck."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, he's the one. If I were in my body I would've sucked his blood." Syaoran answered.

"Hold on Syaoran, you don't want to blow your cover!"

"I guess you're right. Come on, let's hurry home, I want to get back into my vampire body." Syaoran said as he kept on walking.

"Right!" she exclaimed and followed.

Watanuki arrived home and said, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" he heard and looked up to see Fumo, Fai, Yui, Kurogane, Seishiro, along with Yuko, Mokona, and the twins, standing in the living room.

He screamed and fell over.

"He's sure surprised to see us!" Fai exclaimed.

"Or had a heart attack instead!" Yui said.

Watanuki got back up and yelled, "What the hell are you guys doing here!? I thought you were staying away from Tokyo so you won't take anymore innocent lives!?"

"You see I had a vision about new vampires showing up so we came back to town!" Fai exclaimed.

"They came back! They came back! Came back for Watanuki!" the twins sang and danced around.

"The came back for you!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Wait, how could new vampires show up when they only appeared in my dreams!?" Watanuki asked.

"Dreams? What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, lately I've been getting not enough sleep because I keep on seeing something where these vampires call out my name and one of them tried to get my neck and not only that I find Himewari and Doumeki dead." Watanuki answered.

"Tell us, did you see us?" Fumo asked.

Watanuki shook his head.

"Well, it looks like you came at the right time." Yuko told them and then turned to Watanuki. "Maybe you should get some sleep, you really need it."

"Yeah good night. Welcome back guys." Watanuki said as he walked away.

"Great to be back." Fumo said and they watched him leave.

"So, how long has he been having those dreams?" Fumo asked Yuko.

"For awhile I believe, Maru and Moro heard him scream every night for the past two weeks." She answered.

"This is a lot more serious than I thought." Fai said.

"What do you mean Fai?" Sishiro asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that these new vampires are trying to communicate with him." Fai answered.

"Are these vampires skilled?" Yuko asked.

"I'm not sure but what I saw in my vision they did know Subaru and Kamui for a while." Fai answered.

"Well, it looks like we have a major patrolling to do tonight." Seishiro said.

"What about Watanuki?" Fumo asked.

"Fai, Kurogane, you stay here and look after him. We can't risk losing you two." Seishiro ordered.

"Right!" both of them exclaimed.

"Come onFumo, Yui!" Seishiro said as he left.

Both Yui and Fumo followed.

"Be safe brother!" Fai said.

"WItth these new vampires, I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting once again." Yuko said.

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

OnnWhen Chun-Yan and Syaoran returned to the mansion, Syaoran switched back to his regular body where he got out of the bed and stretched and the both of them went to report to Kishimu about what they found while they were at school that day. When they finished she smiled with appreciation.

"Good work children! Now we know who Kamui's puppet is and who his friends are." Kishimu said.

"Since we found them, what should we do now?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Try to get him of course, he maybe a great vampire once he joins our side." Kishimu said.

"How can we do that?" Syaoran asked.

"Hey, why not have Syaoran use one of his friends as a puppet in order to lure him?" Chun-Yan asked.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Syaoran said.

"Well, it's settled then. We should head out and hunt and look for them while we're out." Kishumu said as she started to leave.

Both Syaoran and Chun-Yan followed in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Yui, Fumo, and Seishiro were walking around town trying to find the new vampires. Yui noticed the place where he threw his brother off of the roof of the building nearby.

"I never thought that I would see this place again." He said.

"What do you mean?" Fumo asked.

"This is where I fought my brother for betraying us before you joined. I guess he betrayed us for the right reasons since we are trying to protect a human who came under the Nightfall Spell." Yui answered.

"I guess you're right, even though we feed on humans, it's like feeding off the living is not right but the dying is better." Seishiro said.

Yui nodded.

"Come on, we should keep on going. Who knows how long they might be out for and probably feed on some of the city people." Fumo said as he started walking again.

Both Seishiro and Yui followed in pursuit.

As they walked they heard a scream and they ran towards where it came from and found two girls being attacked and fed on by a boy and girl vampire. They saw them finish and drop them on the ground.

"That must be them." Fumo said.

They saw a girl notice them and call out to the two vampires, "We've got company!"

"Shit!" Yui yelled.

Kishimu licked her fingers off and looked at them and said, "So, the rest of Kamui's and Subaru's coven have shown up after so long. I thought the sun would've killed you by now."

"You thought wrong!" Yui exclaimed.

"Who are you I may ask!" Seishiro exclaimed.

"I am Kishimu, I used tto know those two children and came to find them but I found them dead! The girl that saw you is my puppet, Chun-Yan. And this boy here is Syaoran."

"Do you know about her?" Seishiro asked Yui ask.

"Kamui only mentioned her once, he said he and his brother were turned into vampires by her, that's it." Yui answered.

"Well, it looks like we have a major fight on our hands." Seishiro said as he had his sword appear with his magic.

Both Fumo and Yui followed in pursuit.

"This is going to be one hell of an interesting fight." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Come on Chun-Yan, let's teach these three a little lesson! Within the nightfall Iwhich I call upon this child and use her with my own control!" Kishimu exclaimed and a symbol appeared below her and Chun-Yan's feet causing Chun-Yan's eyes to go blank and invisible strings to go on her.

"Damn, she's not kidding when she said that girl is her puppet!" Fumo exclaimed.

"We better be careful because I have a bad feeling about this." Seishiro said.

Aback at Yuko's later on, Watanuki woke up and said, "Another nightmare yet again!"

He noticed there was a tray near his bed and sat up and looked at it. He saw a meal cooked for him and then picked up a note and read,

"_Enjoy this meal I have prepared for you-Fai."_

He started eating it and then remembered Syaoran and then to the boy that has been in his nightmares.

"Could that have been Syaoran in my dreams?" he asked and finished eating. "Maybe I should ask Fai about it."

He left his room and went to Yuko's room where he found Fai and Kurogane sitting in the room having a few drinks.

"You're right Fai, sake from Okinawa is really good." Yuko said with a slight drunken tone.

"We drink this sometimes after hunts, it keeps us relaxed after a nicefeed!" Fai said after he pired her another glass and then noticed Watanuki. "Ah Kimihiro-kun, you're up! How was the food I made for you?"

"It tasted good, thank you very much." He answered.

"Anymore nightmares, kid?" Kurogane asked.

Watanuki nodded and said, "Yeah, it seems like the same one keeps on coming but new events keep on getting added. This one is where you guys come in but you get killed."

"Us getting killed?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, it's like everyone I know even you guys get killed around me in these nightmares and this kid lunges at me for a bite." Watanuki answered.

"What kind of kid?" Kurogane asked.

"He has dark brown hair, one eye like you Fai, and fangs. He kind of looks like one of the new students that transferred into my class earlier today." Watanuki told them.

"A new student? That's weird especially at this time of year." Yuko said.

"Especially during midterms." Kurogane said.

"Well, it happened and he was the one who helped me to the nurse's office. He looked a little spaced out though." Watanuki told them.

"What do you mean?" Yuko asked.

"When we were talking to him, it was like he wasn't there." He answered.

"That is normal, I guess he was being shy for his first day. Can't blame the kid. With this kid in your nightmare, it sounds like a vampire dream since you were around vampires for a little while it seems to me that your dreams are telling you that this boy in your dreams will find you at some point." Yuko told him.

"Can I ask you this, what is this boy's name? The one that that transferred to your school." Fai said.

"Syaoran." He answered.

Yui was still fighting Syaoran with his sword against Syaoran's katana. He dodged another swipe and kicked him down.

Syaoran got up and laughed and said, "You're pretty good!"

"Not bad yourself! Tell me, why are you in Tokyo?" Yui asked.

"I am here for Kimihiro Watanuki of course! He's the one we want on our side." Syaoran answered.

"I guess it's because he's already been bitten once by a vampire. Sorry to say, you won't be getting him!" Yui exclaimed and charged at him and sung his sword and the both of them started fighting again.

Both Seishiro and Fumo were fighting Chun-Yn and Kishimu. They were blasted by another blast of wind that was emitted by a Harisen that Chun-Yan was using.

"Give up yet?" Kishimu asked.

"No!" FUmo answered.

"We never do!" Seishiro exclaimed.

"Very well! Chun-Yan give them another blast and this time on full power!" Kisimu yelled.

Chun-Yan swung the Harisen with a hard swing and both Fumo and Seishiro were thrown off their feet and were sent flying into the wall of a nearby building. Their weapons disappeared. Kishimu cackled.

"It looks like I've won." Kishimu said as she released the spell. "Come on child, let's see how Syaoran is doing."

Chun-Yan followed her as she said, "Okay!"

Yui and Syaoran were panting from their fight.

"It looks like we're almost at our limit and the sun will be rising soon!" Syaoran said between pants.

"Let's make this count!" Yui exclaimed.

The bboth of them screamed and charged at each other with swords out like two knights join a joust. After the Syaoran managed to stab Yui in the stomach once they hit impact.

"What?" Yui asked.

Syaoran smiled and said, "It looks like I win this battle."

"N-no…" Yui said and then felt the sword rip out of him and he went to the ground.

Syaoran's and Yui's weapons disappeared.

"Syaoran!" he heard and turned to see Chun-Yan run over with Kishimu.

"Ah, I guess it looks like I wasn't the only one who won." Syaoran said.

Chun-Yan smiled.

"Well, it looks like the rest of our hunt will have to wait until later since the sun will be rising soon. Come on you two, we have some sleep to attend to." Kishimu said as she started walking.

Both Kishimu and Chun-Yan followed.

A few minutes after they left, Seishiro and Fumo got up and ran to where Yui was.

"Yui!" Fumo yelled and they got close to him. "Are you alright!? Speak to us!"

Yui coughed and said, "Blood…I need…some blood…"

"Don't worry, we'll get you some! Just hold on!" Seishiro exclaimed as he picked up Yui and they started running and headed towards Yuko's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At Yuko's house later, Watanuki was sleeping on the couch peacefully. Fai smiled as he looked over him.

"Good, that sweet dreams potion worked like a charm." He said.

"You used a potion on him?" ?" Kurogane asked.

"A little something to help him sleep with better dreams. By tomorrow he'll be fully awake without trying to sleep during class." Fai answered.

"I guess you still care about humans especially withthis kid." Kurogane said as he walked over to him.

"That feeling has been stuck with me ever since I decided to betray the coven and not willing to have him get turned into a vampire." Fai answered.

"We won't, don't worry." Kurogane said and was about to kiss him.

Suddenly, the door burst open and they saw Fumo and Seishiro run in. Fai saw his brother on Seishiro's back bleeding.

"Yui!" Fai exclaimed.

"Is he alright?" Kurogane asked as they saw Seishiro lie Yui on the other couch.

"He's out cold, he needs human blood and fast!" Seishiro answered.

"Where's Yuko?" Fumo asked.

"Over here, I heard the whole commotion and it woke me up. So, you three got defeated by what I see." She answered as she came over.

"Yeah and the vampires we faced aren't no ordinary vampires either, they're very skilled." Fmo told her.

"I see, now how about blood for Yui?" she asked.

"I'll do it…" they heard and they turned to see Watanuki waking up.

"I guess the noise not only woke me up but woke you up as well, eh Watanuki?" Yuko asked.

"At least it wasn't a nightmare." Kurogane commented.

Watanuki took his pocket knife out of his pocket and said, "will be feeding Yui with my blood."

"Hold on, how could you since you were Kamui's puppet." Seishiro said.

"I was freed from that spell remember? Step aside!" Watanuki yelled and ran to where Yui was and sliced his wrist. "Here you go, drink up!"

He held his bleeding wrist over Yui's lips and the blood dripped. Yui licked it off his lip and then Watanuki lowered his wrist and Yui started to drink from the cut. Ge sat up after he was done.

"Thanks kid, you've saved my life." Yui said.

"You're welcome." Watanuki said as he covered his wrist with a napkin.

"Maru, Moro, get the First Aid kit." Yuko ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" they said and ran to get it.

When they returned with the kit, Fumo started to treat Yui's wound while Watanuki treated his own.

Kishimu, Chun-Yan, and SYaoran returned to the mansion in time for sunrise. Syaoran switched into his doll body and Chun-Yan switched into her school uniform.

"Well you two, it was a great victory." Kishimu said.

"I never knew that being a puppet would be so fun!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

"I am so glad that you're enjoying yourself child. Now help Syaoran fulfill his plan by bringing home his new puppet." Kishumu told her.

"I will!" Chun-Yan exclaimed and smiled.

""I will make sure it's one of Watanuki's friend." Syaoran said.

The both of them left the mansion and headed towards the school.

Back at Yuko's, Watanuki finished getting his uniform on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Watnuki answered.

"Stay safe." Fai said and they watched him leave.

"Stay safe?" Kurogane asked.

"You never know if those vampires that my brother, Fumo, and Seishiro encountered may have a spy." Fai said.

Kurogane nodded in agreement.

At the school, Watanuki was watching Syaoran when Himewari and Doumeki walked up to him.

"Hey, I thought you were taking the rest of the wek off?" Himewari asked.

"Well…you see…" Watnuki said and then told them about the old vampires' return to Tokyo and how he was able to sleep and what happened with Fai's twin brother.

"That means Kurogane really didn't go missing?" Doumeki asked.

"Yes, he was changed into a vampire by Fai I guess." Watanuki answered.

"At least they came back, do you know why?" Himewari asked.

"Fai believes new vampires have appeared and like I said, Fumo, Seishiro, and Yui fought them and I saved Yui from death." Watnuki answered.

"Be lucky that we haven't switched uniforms or the nurse would probably get on your ass about what you did and might send you to a psyche ward." Doumeki told him.

"I know, but keep quiet about this especially with Kurogane, the teachers and staff here still think that he went missing." Watanuki told them.

"We will." Himewari said.

"Yeah." Doumeki said.

Syaoran watched the three of them sit down for class and looked at Doumeki and thought, _I think he should be my puppet and I have a plan to get him to the mansion so I could suck his blood._

In the locker room after gym class, Doumeki was getting his uniform on when Syaoran came up to him.

"Hey Shizuka Doumei, right?"

"Yeah, that's the name. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you want to help me study for the midterms that are coming up soon.?"

"Aren't you a top student?"

"Yeah but some of the things that have been taught to us lately have been confusing me."

"Well, I guess I could come by and helo."

"Great! Just meet meet me and Chun-Yan outside after school!" Syaoran exclaimed and left the lockcker room. "Checkmate!"

Later on, Chun-Yan, Syaoran, and Doumeki were heading back to the mansion. When they arrived, Doumeki looked at it with a puzzled look.

"I didn't know this existed out here." He said.

"Well, it has been around for a while, we heard some vampires lived here and burned some of the basement but the rest of it wasn't touched. We only believe that someone just lit something on fire that spread and was put out before it went into the upper floors." Chun-Yan said and they went inside.

"Chun-Yan, go make some tea while I go and get our textbooks." Syaoran said and went upsairs.

"All right! Just take a seat!" she said and left the foyer.

Doumeki sat down on one of the chairsand sighed andsaid, "For top students they sure live in a really upscale house."

Chun-Yan finished making the ttea and took a bottle with a paralyzing potion and dropped some of it into one of the cups and picked up the tray and went back to the foyer.

"Sorry for the wait!" she exclaimed as she set the tray onto the coffee table.

"Your cousin is sure taking a while!" he said as he drank his tea.

"Well, we haven't unpacked our stuff in our rooms, so it's still a little messy." Chun-Yan said as she watched him drink.

Douemki felt his ringer twitch and then couldn't move his arm much as he set the cup down after he drank half of it.

"What the hell?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He answered and kept drinking and then finished and noticed the cup slip out of his hand and it fell to the floor and shattered. And coughed.

"Are you sure about that?"

She asked again.

"I…can't move…what the hell…did you…do to my tea you bitch?" he asked.

"Is he ready?" Syaoran asked as he came down the stairs.

He noticed that he had one eye and wearing an eye patch and darker hair.

"Who the hell…"

"He's ready to have his blood sucked." Chun-Yan told her.

_The fuck is she saying? My blood? _Doumeki thought as he saw Syaoran come closer to him.

"Now Shizuka Doumeki, it's time for you to enter the world of the Nightfall Spell!" Syaoran exclaimed and then opened his mouth to reveal his fangs.

_Shit! _Doumeki thought as his eyes widened and then felt two sharp points go into his neck and felt his blood was being drained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doumeki woke up and noticed that he was in a bedroom in the mansion. He tried to move but heard chains jingling and then noticed that he was handcuffed to the bed. He noticed that he was also still in his school uniform. Then he looked around and saw the other Syaoran on another bed with eyes closed and still wearing his uniform.

"Could that be his other self?" he asked.

"You got that right." He heard and turned his head to see Chunb-Yan and the real Syaoran standing in the room.

"Good, he survived your fangs Syaoran!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

He nodded and said, "I thought I drank too much when he passed out in the middle of my feeding I guess I was wrong."

Syaroan walked over to Douemki and observed the area where he bit him and smiled.

""Tell me, why did you do this to me?" Doumeki asked.

"Because In order to get your frined Kimihiro Watanuki on our side. You see there is two side effects to the spell and one of them is that once a human got bitten by one of us vampires we are able to control them with this spell like a puppet and when that human gets bitten the second time they turne into a vampire." Syaoran said.

"Your friend was bitten by a vampire that was turned by my puppet master, Kishimu, who you'll be meeting when she wakes up." Chun-Yan told him.?That means you're willing to get him and bite him as a replacement to this vampire?" Douemki asked.

"That's right, but I don't know about the replacement part though he might make a pretty good vampire." Chun-Yan said.

""And you're the only way and also capturing that girlfriend you two always hang out with so we can lure him into our trap." Syaoran said.

"Leave her out of this! Watanuki would say the same thing!" Do Douemi yelled.

"Like if we care, we were hanging out with you guys so we can get you especially Watanuki." Chun-Yan said and smiled.

"Now let's get this plan started and try to get ourselves a new member of the coven and kill those vampires we met last night!" Syaoran said.

Chn-Yan nodded.

_Damn it, why do the weird things have to happen to us? _Douemki thought to himself.

Watanuki shut his notebook and textbook as he said, "I'm finally done."

"Snack for the hard working student?" he heard and he screamed and fell out of the chair. He saw it was Fai.

"Oh it's you! I thought you and the other vampires went hunting." Watanuki said and got back up on his chair.

"Well, since my brother's still healing from his injury we are going to stay here and make sure that those new vampires won't come around and sink their teeth into you." Fai told him as he set the tray of dumplings onto the desk.

Watanuki took one and started eating it and said, "Thanks."

"I still wonder why would vampires would come back to Tokyo?" Fai asked.

"Easy, to have revenge for Kamui and Subaru if they knew them and I have a feeling they want me as a replacement." Watanuki said as he ate.

"Or unless dead." Fai said.

"Watanuki gulped and said, "Wouldn't it make sense for you or at least Fumo and Seishiro since they're the ones who might've killed them?"

"I don't know, when both Kamui and Subaru were killed I was saving Kurogane by changing him into a vampire since I was stabbed by Yu during the time Kurogane was my puppet."

"I guess you were willing to save him because you loved him, huh?" Watanuki asked as he took another dumpling.

Fai nodded.

"Can I ask you something? Since I was under it like Kurogane, what is this Nightfall Spell all about?" Watanuki asked.

"It's a spell that has been used by vampires for a long time. Since vampires are known for entrancing humans like a moth to a flame, this spell was a way to attract them in order to get their blood I know it sounds greedy but it was a way of us able to use our magic with humans. There ais one thing bad about it that may kill the human that's being used which might've been killed by it which is that if the vampire gets stabbed or hurt really badly, the human goes into a coma-like state and in order to be savedand if they don't get bbittten and changed into a vampire in time they die." Fai explained.

"So, you did that because of love?" Watanuki asked.

"Yes, sometimes vampires don't want their puppets go through their their suffering so they rather die along with them." Fai said.

"And the other effect is having the scar on my neck and get bitten for another time and turn into one." Watanuki said.

Fai nodded.

"Wow, I think everyone suffers with that spell no matter what if they are a vampire or not, just think about their friends they knew for a long time and their families along the way." Watanuki said and then thought about Himewair. "If I were turned into one I bet Himewari would miss me a lot."

"I guess you really care about Himewari, huh?" Fai asked.

"Yes, ever since Kamui and Subaru kidnapped her and you guys left, we've gotten closer but I don't know if she feels the same way as I doafter that." Watanuki answered.

"Well, if you end up surviving this whole ordeal, you two might end up even closer than you think." Fai told him.

"I hope so."

They heard the phonedownstairs and he left the room and went downstairs.

"The phone! The phone! Get the phone!" the twins sang as they danced around.

"Watanuki get the phone!" Mokona exclaimed and jumped around them.

"All right I'm coming!" he said and got to the phone before it stopped. "Hello?"

"Watanuki, it's me Himewari! Doumeki has gone missing!"

"What!?"

"His mom called me not tooo long ago and told me that he went to study with the new students from our class and hasn't come home since!"

"Calm down I will be over!" he said.

"Please-huh" she started to say and then screamed.

"Himewari are you there?" he asked.

"Don't come near me! Go away!" she screamed and tthen the phone got disconnected.

"Himewari!" Watnuki yelled and hunand hung up.

"What's wrong kid?" Kurogane asked as he came in with Fumo and Swishiro.

"HHimewari's in trouble! She was telling me that Doumeki went missing and then she was screaming at someone about leaving her alone and the phone went out." He told them.

"It must be those vampires we saw and fought." Fumo said.

"How would you know?" Kurogane asked.

"They're willing to get Watanuki so they'rre taking his friends!" Fumo said.

"Let's ggo!" Seishiro exclaimed.

"Wait for me!" Yui said as he came out of the living room with his shirt on.

"Are you sure brother?" Fai asked.

"That SSyaoran kid almost killed me and now I need to kick his ass or at least that bitch, Kishimu's!" Yui growled.

"Very well, come on!" Fumo said and they left.

_What do they mean by Syaoran almost killing Yui? Could it be? It can't! _Watanuki thought to himself.

The group searched around the spots where Watanuki and his friends hung out in. When they got to the park, they split up into two groups and went their opposite ways in order to cover more ground.

As Watanuki, Fai, and Kurogane arrived at the woods, they noticed a figure lying in the grass.

They ran over to them and they saw Syaoran lying on the gground.

"Syaoran!" Watanuki exclaimed and noticed that he was covered in bruises and cuts.

"He's been hurt." Fai said.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about helping him." Kurogane said.

They heard him groan and he opened his eyes. He saw Watanuki and said, "Hey Watanuki…you came…"

"Yeah! Have you seen Doumeki or Himewari?" Watanuki asked.

"What? Himewari's missing too?" Syaoran asked.

"Talk kid, you know where they are!" Kurogane yelled as he grabbed his collar.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't my boyfriend here, I'm Fai and this is Kurogane. We're looking for Watanuki's friends that went missing." Fai answered.

"Do you know where they are?" Kurogane asked.

"I think I saw a figure go into the woods when Douemki and I were about to head home and when we followed the figure here, we got ambushed." Syaoran answered.

"Lead us to them!" Kurogane yelled and let go.

Syaoran started to walk and they followed him to a clearing where they saw Doumeki on the ground.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki yelled and ran over.

"Wait for us!" Kurogane yelled and he, Fai, and Syaoran followed.

Watanuki got to him and shook him and yelled, "Hey wake up!"

Doumeki opened his eyes and said, "Watanuki?"

He saw Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai run over.

"Watanuki stay away from Syaoran!"

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's not the real Syaoran!"

"Maybe you got hit in the head, let's get you home."

Kurogane noticed Syaoran had a dagger in his hand and yelled, "Look out kid!"

"Huh?" Watanuki asked and turned around and was stabbed in his torso.

"Watanuki!"

Watanuki saw Syaoran smirk and said, "You've fallen into my trap!"

"T-trap?" he asked and felt the dagger come out of him and he went to his knees.

Kurogane kicked him down away as Fai came over and started to tend Watanuki's wound with a healing spell.

They heard another cackle and they turned to see a kid that looked like Syaoran but with darker hair.

"N-no…that's the one in my dream!"Watanuki exclaimed.

"That's right, you were in my trap ever since you got here. Sorry for the injury by the way, that's how I can be able to catch you."

"Wait, you can't be Syaoran!" Watanuki yelled as he stood up with a blood stain on his shirt with the now healed wound.

"Oh it is, the one you see is my ddoll. It's how I was able to interact with you during the day. Now, enough for the chat it's time to fight! Within the nightfall…" Syaoran started to say.

"No way! He's using the Nightfall Spell!" Fai exclaimed.

"Nightfall Spell? Who's his puppet then?" Kurogane asked and t they saw Douemki walk over to where Syaoran was.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki yelled.

"That means…" Fai started.

They saw the invisible strings go on Doumeki.

Syaoran laughed and said "Yes it is, it's your friend Watanuki!"

Watanuki gasped and thought, _No, it can't be! Does that mean Himewari is one too? _

"You bastard!" Kurogane yelled.

"The only way of defeating him is by fighting him, come on Kurogane." Fai said.

Kurogane nodded and they got into their fighting stances.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhilee, Fumo, Seishiro, and Yui were walking around the lake front to see if they could find Kishimu and Chun-Yan. As they looked they noticed a figure chained to one of the train branches. They got closer and noticed it was Himewari.

"Isn't that the girl Watanuki knows?" Yui asked.

"Yep, that's her. I've seen her hang around Yuko's while I was working for her." Fumo answered.

"Well, let's help her down." Seishiro said.

"Let me handle it." Yui said as he had an axe magically appear and took a hard swing at the chains.

They broke and Fumo caught Himewari as she fell.

"Let's get her somewhere safe." Fumo said.

"Not so fast!" they heard.

They turned and saw Kishimu and Chun-Yan.

"You two again!" Yui exclaimed.

"Where's your other friend?" Sieshiro asked.

"He's playing with your other friends with his own puppet." Chun-Yan answered.

"Which I will be doing with you guys! Within the nightfallgive me the power in order to control this child!" Kisishimu shouted and Chun-Yan came under the spell.

"Yui, take Himewari and take her someplace safe!" Fumo ordered.

"INo way, I want to have my revenge even if it's the bitches instead of the bastard who tried to kill me!" Yui exclaimed.

"Do it now Yui! You're still hurt ffrom that wound!" Fumo yelled and handed Himewari to him.

"Fine! I will make sure she's safe." Yui said and disappeared with her.

Both Seishiro and Fumo had swords ready in hand. While Kishimu had Chun-Yan hold the Harisen like last time.

"The Harisen again?" Fumo asked.

"We defeated you once with it, we'll win again!" Kishimu answered and had Chun-Yan strike first and both brothers dodged.

Back at the clearing, both Kurogane and Fai were taken down again by more sword attacks from Doumeki. They were covered in bleeding cuts and had ttorn clothing.

While Watanuki was watching from a distance in a frozen, wide-eyed state.

"Give up?" Syaoran asked.

"Never." Kurogane said between breaths.

"Yeah, you may think we were taken down but we're not out yet! Cross bow come forth!" Fai yelled as his sword disappeared and a crossbow appeared. "Take this!"

He shot the arrow which it got Doumeki in the shoulder.

"No Doumeki!" Watanuki yelled.

"Sorry kid, we have no choice but to do it!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai aimed the newest arrow that was loaded magically.

"I need to stop this." Watanuki said and ran over and ran in front of Doumeki. "Stop please!"

"What the hell are you doing? You can't protect the enemy!" Kurogane yelled.

"He maybe a puppet but he's still my friend! If you're going to shoot, shoot me!" Watanuki yelled.

"Fucking hell, he's giving us an ultimatum!" Kurogane exclaimed.

Fai had his crossbow disappear and said, "He's right about something, he's his friend a and I know the girl he has feelings for would probably do the same thing."

"You gott to be kidding me! I thought you're willing to take down to save someone by helping the enemy?" Kurogane asked.

Fai stood silent.

"Looks like the lovers have given up and the human has surrendered himself. It looks like a victory for me." Syaoran said with a smile.

"I will go with you unless you don't lay your fangs on me until I decide to join you as a vampire." Watanuki told him.

"Very well!" Syaoran said and let go of the spell.

Doumeki noticed the arrow in his shoulder and cringed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Watanuki asked.

"When did you get here Watanuki and how did I get this in me?" he asked.

"I would love to tell you but as he broke the stick of the arrow.

"Now it's time to sleep!" Syaoran said and saw both Watanuki and Doumeki fall asleep. "Well Fai and Kurogane, time for us to leave. Next time you won't be so lucky to survive yet again!"

Both Fai and Kurogane saw him disappear with both boys.

"Shit! How the hell did you let him do that!?" Kurogane asked.

"I couldn't kill him nor Syaoran!" Fai answered.

"I could've cut the strings before you hurt him!" Kurogane yelled.

"My instinct kicked in." Fai excused.

"But what about that doll?" Fai asked.

"I guess we can take him since that Syaoran kid doesn't want to do anything with it anymore." Kurogane answered and picked him up and left the forest.

At the fountain, Himewari woke up and and looked around.

"The park?"

"Ah, you're awake! I was afraid that they sucked your blood." She heard and turned to see Yui.

She gasped.

"Sorry if I surprised you, I am Fai's twin brother, Yui."

"Yui? I never thought Fai would have a brother." She said.

"Well you know now, so how do you feel?" Yui asked.

"Fine I guess, but have you seen Doumeki and Watnuki anywhere?"

"No, but I think he was found by the others." Yui answered.

"I hope so too." She said.

A few minutes later, they saw Kurogane and Fai arriving with the Syaoran doll.

"Welcome back, it looks like you two had a really bad fight." Yui said.

Both Fai and Kurogane were still silent.

"Why did you bring Syaoran here? Did he get hurt?" Himewari asked.

"Well, this is not the real Syaoran." Fai answered.

"The real one is a one eyed vampire with darker hair and this is his doll." Kurogane said.

"Vampire? How can that be since he was in school?" she asked.

"Hmm, tham, this spell sounds very familiar." Yui said.

"Spell?" Fai asked.

"If I'm correct, the reason why he had one eye is that he used it in order to create his doll and used the Sleepwalker Spell." Yui said.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know the full affects of the spell but it's one way a vampire could be able to walk in the sunlight without bursting into flames." Yui answered.

"Whatever it is, it looks like he's pretty skilled in magic especially with the Nigghtfall Spell." Fai said and then saw Seishiro coming with his brother in the same shape as they were in but Seishiro was supporting Fumo's weight. "I guess you two have lost like we did."

"Except you let Syaoran win." Kurogane said underneath his breath.

"Yeah." Fumo said.

Seishiro saw the sky turning light blue and said, "We should be heading back since sunrise will be taking place in a few minutes."

They all started to leave the park and headed towards Yuko's.

At the mansion, Watanuki was chained to the wall in one of the rooms. He sighed and said, "I agreed to go with a psychotic vampire and this is the kind of treatment I get!"

He heard the door open and saw Syaoran walk in.

"Is Doumeki al-" he started but he was kicked in the stomach which caused the air get knocked out of him.

"IYou friend's fine but you won't be until you finally give up yourself to our side." Syaoran said with a smile.

_Damn it…I know I shouldn't have done this but it was the only way that the others could be safe. The only thing is that I can't let them suck my blood! _Watanuki thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At Yuko's the next morning, the injured vampires were being tended while Yui was removing the broken cuffs from Himewari's wrists.

"There you gom you're free." Yui said.

"Thank you." She said. "So, the vampires have Watanuki now?"

Yui nodded and said, "It seems so. Ever since he was under the Nightfall Spell and freed from it, it seems like those vampires won't get over Kamui's death so they want Watanuki as compensation."

"What about Doumeki?" she asked.

"According to Fai and Kurogane, he's under the Nightffall Spell and they got to ffight him and Syaoran with that spell."

"Wait, this Syaoran you're talking about, is he really a vampire like you said last night?"

"Yes, the one you met at school was this one." Yui answered as he pointed at the doll.

"How can that be when vampires aren't able to walk in sunlight?" she asked.

"The spell he used with this is known as the Sleepwalker Spell where a vampire makes a doll of themselves and able to transfer their magic while they're sleeping and control the doll." Yui answered.

"I never knew he was doing that in order to watch Watanuki, Doumeki, and me during the day." She said.

Not only that, that girl with him, Chun-Yan, might've been doing the same thing."

"Kishimu's puppet…"

"What?"

"The first night we returned we bumped into this girl vampire named Kishimu that used a younger girl named Chun-Yan and she was her puppet." Yui told her.

"That means they were pretending to be our friends in order to get to us." She said.

Yui nodded.

"I can't believe this has happened." She said with tears in her voice and then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Fumo. "Fumo?"

"Don't worry Himewari, we'll get him and Doumeki back. We promise. You should home and get ready for school." Fumo said.

She nodded and said, "Thank you for saving me."

They watched her leave.

"Poor girl." Yui said.

"Yeah, she kind of acted like this when Watanuki was first taken by Kamui and it's for both guys." Fumo said.

"I hope she won't have to see Chun-Yan since Syaoran might've rreleased his doll now." Yui said.

"I wonder how his skills are able to do something like that and what happened to his eye?" Fumo asked.

"He might've been trained and he might've used it to create his doll, which I heard that vampires use some of their body parts in order to help with its development." Yui answered.

"No wonder we gget our asses kicked!" Fumo said.

"Maybe we should train ourselves since we are sorcerers ourselves." Yui said.

Fumo nodded.

Fai was looking over the now sleeping Kurogane and then thought about what he said and then sighed.

"I guess it's my fault for Watanuki being taken by Syaoran…" he said.

"Don't blame yourself brother." He heard.

He saw Yui and Fumo coming into the room.

"Hey, where did my brother go?" Fumo asked.

"He said he was going to talk to Yuko, he hasn't come back from her room." Fai answered.

"Probably another hangover and tending her since Watanuki's gone." Fumo said.

"Where's Himewari?" Fai asked.

"Went home and then off to school." Fumo answered.

"I hope she'll be okay." Fai said.

"She will, but with us, we need to train so we can beat those two vampires and get Watanuki and Doumeki back." Yui said.

"What about that one girl who had the Nightfall Spell casted on her?" Fumo asked.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about her yet." Yui said.

"All I know is that she seems to be enjoying being a puppet." Fumo said.

"Well come up with something soon, I know it but let's focus on beating Kishimu and Syaoran." Fai told them.

The both of them nodded.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Watanuki got kicked in the chest again and screamed in pain.

"Are you going to finally give up and say bite me child?" Kishimu asked.

Watanuki coughed up blood and then said, "N-never…or at least not yet…"

Kishimu kicked him again and he screamed.

"I guess you choose death." Chun-Yan said and giggled.

"Tell me something…why are you so hell bent on having me as a vampire…?" Watanuki asked.

"Becse, Subaru and Kamui were the ones I bit and turned into vampires. They found my casket and I lured them with my beauty and changed them. They were like my own sons throughout the years. When we separated and they decided to look for more people to change, I lived on and trained to become a better sorceress. Then I heard how they got killed and decided to return and find you." Kishimu answered.

"Kishumu…" Chun-Yan said.

"Just tell me when you want to change. Humans are just food for us and puppets for us to control, Join us Watanuki!" Kishimu said.

Chun-Yan was silent after she heard Kishimu said.

Watanuki stood silent.

"Very welll, come on Chun-Yan." Kishimu ordered as she left the room.

Chun-Yan nodded and left with her.

Watanuki noticed her reaction and thought, _Is it me or did she have a sudden reaction to what Kishimu say? _

In Syaoran's room, Doumeki woke up and moved to see if he was chained to anything. He didn't hear any rattling chains and then felt pain emitting from his shoulder. He felt his shoulder and touched bandages. He turned his head and saw Syaoran was asleep with some blood at the corner of his mouth.

_Did he drink some of my blood that came out of my wound? _He thought to himself.

He sat up from the spare bed that was in the room and got up from it and left the room. He saw that he was standing in a partly litted room. He also saw that the curtains were closed from the inside not letting any light in from the outside.

"I guess these vampires really hate sunlight." He muttered to himself and started walking down the hall.

As he walked he noticed a small picture on one of the coffee tables and picked it up and saw a picture of two boys who looked human.

"Could this be?" he asked and then heard footsteps. "Shit!"

He went into the nearest door and then heard the steps pass by. He sighed in relief. He heard chains jingle and turned to see Watanuki.

"Watanuki!?" he asked.

"D-doumeki?" Watanuki asked and looked up to see him. "You're alive…"

"Are you okay?" Doumeki asked as he walked over and noticed that he had bruises on his face and really dark ones through the hole in his shirt. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"Kick me around…I think I have a few broken ribs…" Watanuki answered.

"I need to get you out of here." Doumeki said as he grabbed the chains and tried to move them.

"Leave me here…"

"What? I can't If I did, they might kill you." Doumeki said.

"I rather die than become a vampire." Watanuki said.

Doumeki slapped him and yelled, "Snap out of it! If you were to change into a vampire, just imagine how much it would hurt me or worse, Himewari!?"

"Huh?" Watanuki asked.

"Ever since your vampire friends left, especially Kurogane-sensei, Himewari noticed that you had a lot of pain to go through especially when you were under the Nightfall Spell, which she never gave up on hoping that you would return and be okay. She really cares about you and I know you do too! I don't give a fuck if you want to tay! We're getting you out of here!" Doumeki yelled. As he started to work on the chains again.

Watanuki stood silent.

Meanwhile, Chun-Yan was thinking about what Kishimu said.

"_Humans are nothing but puppets and food to us!" _

"That can't be true, can it? Am I really being used for that? As a puppet and her blood supply?" she asked as she looked at the new bandages that were on her arm from feeding Kishimu earlier. She heard footsteps coming by the foyer and looked up to see Doumeki and Watanuki leaving.

"Hey stop!"

Doumeki looked up and yelled, "Get out of our way! We're getting out of here whether you like it or not!"

"You can't! If you two are gone I will be dead!" she yelled.

"Listen, do you want to stay here and be used?" Watanuki asked.

She gasped and then said, "Let me help you."

"Huh?" Doumeki asked.

"Let me help you! Tell me where to go once we're outside." She said a lot loudly.

"Very well, let's go!" Doumeki said and they all left the mansion.

At Yuko's, the twins and Mokona were watching the vampires train for their next attack when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Yuko exclaimed and went to the door and answered it and saw Himewari. "I guess they let school out already."

Himewari came in and said, "Yeah, any word about Watanuki?"

"No, I guess they keep him from contacting any of us." Yuko answered.

Himewari dodged an arrow that stuck into the wall and said, "What the!?"

"Don't mind they're training in order to get their skills up for the next fight. I guess you're here because of them." Yuko said as she pointed to the vampires.

"Now Kurogane, remember, with the crossbow you need to aim straight at your target." Fumo said.

"I am a lot better with a sword than this." Kurogane said.

"I know but it's best to be able to know how to use other weapons at your disposal." Fumo told him.

"Besides you almost hit Miss Himewari." Yui said.

"When did you start using formalities?" Fai asked.

"I am a lot more polite than your baby talk." Yui answered.

Himewari smiled a bit and said, "I guess you all are alright after last night."

"So, what brings you here?" Seishiro asked.

"I came here to say that I want to help." She answered.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"I want to help in order to find and rescue Doumeki and Watanuki. I know it maybe dangerous but I am really worried about them both especially Watanuki since he's been in this mess for a while and he got me into it and I want to do my best in helping you all. So, please let me help!" she pleaded.

"Very well then." Seishiro told her.

"Brother?" Fumo asked.

"If I said no, you would probably keep on begging and I can't do that to a person that Watanuki really cares about." Seishiro said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

_Don't worry Watanuki, I will get you back home safely! _Himewari thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_A little boy was running around a hallway in a house playing hide and seek. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He gasped and went into a room. _

"_He won't find me in here I just hate it when he counts only to five when we play this game!" he whispered._

_He went deeper into the room and bumped into something._

"_Ow! That hurts! Wait a second, it's really dark in here and I didn't notice." He said and saw a window and went over to it and drew the curtains aside to reveal a big casket and gasped._

_The door opened and in came his twin brother. He exclaimed, "I found you brother and you're now it!"_

"_Since you found me, look at what I found!" he exclaimed._

_His brother saw the casket and said, "Wow!"_

"_Let's open it up and see what's inside!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Come on, I bet you're curious about what's inside!"_

"_All right, we'll take a quick look."_

_They lifted the cover and they looked inside and found a woman sleeping._

"_A woman?" one of the boys asked."What's this carved into the top?"_

"_Kishimu,,,"_

"_KISHIMU!"_

"KISHIMU!"

"Huh?" she asked and looked to see Syaoran standing in her dark room. "What is it Syaoran? It's not even evening yet."

"Well, almost evening. I have bad news though." He said.

"What is it?"

"Chun-Yan, Doumeki, and Watanuki have gone missing." He answered.

"What!?" she asked.

"When I got up I found Doumeki gone and then I ran around the house trying to find Watanuki and found that he was gone and Chun-Yan was gone too."

"Shit, that means they have escaped and I was waiting for Watanuki's answer in drinking his blood!"

"What should we do now?"

"Look for them of course! Come on child!" she answered as she got out of bed and they left the room.

Watanuki, Chun-Yan, and Doumeki were slowly walking on the streets of Tokyo. Due to Watanuki's bruised ribs they had to rest every few feet. Then it started to rain by evening time.

"Why now?" Doumeki asked.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't slowed us down we would be at Yuko's right about now." Watanuki said.

"It's not your fault, maybe we should go somewhere so we can wait until the rain stops." Chun-Yan said and they went to a pavilion where they sat down to wait.

Watnuki shivered a little and looked down at his chest and saw a few bruises through the hole where Syaoran stabbed him the night before.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chun-Yan asked.

"A little bit, it's the bruises I have that Kishimu and Syaoran had left on me." He answered.

She saw them and said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Why do you have to apologize for a bitch like that?" Doumeki asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I've been such a fool for a while." She answered.

"You're not the only one, I was tricked by that bastard when he brought me to the mansion." Doumeki said.

"If you want to put some blame on someone it should be on me since I got you into this, Doumeki." Watanuki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I witnessed Kamui feeding one night and ended up having Himewari taken away and I wnded up having my blood getting sucked and turned into a puppet and now Kishimu's after me and now Doumeki's is a puppet because of me. I should surrender myself so they could leave everyone alone." Watanuki answered.

"Don't think about it that way, I was a fool for witnessing Kishimu sucking someone's blood and end up as a puppet when I woke up." Chun-Yan said.

"So, you guys had vampires chase you for witnessing their feeding time. I find that hard to believe." Doumeki said.

"Well, did you give Syaoran's first feed from you?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I guess, when I woke up I saw blood at the corner of his mouth." He answered.

"There you go! According to Kishimu, we're only their supply and puppets!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

""Now I could see why you helped us escape." Doumeki said.

They saw the rain stopped and the moon shone in the sky.

"Okay, this is bad. The vampires will surely be looking for us!" Watanuki said.

"I guess I have to piggy back you all the way to Yuko's then." Doumeki said.

"What!?" Watanuki asked.

"Do you want to be caught by Kishimu or Syaoran? Get on my back!" Doumeki answered.

"All right then." Watanuki said as he saw Doumeki squat down and he climbed on.

Doumeki and Chun-Yan ran out of the pavilion.

Little did they know, Syaoran was watching them with a pudle that he made into a mirror.

_I got you now Watanuki, you won't be escaping from us this time around!_

Meanwhile, the other vampires and Himewari were walking around on the streets of Tokyo trying to find Doumeki and Watanuki.

"It looked like it rained before we started looking." Himewari said.

"This kind of reminds me of when I first met Kurogane." Fai said as they walked.

Kurogane was silent.

Fai sighed.

""Usually would be acting all happy but now it's like they're not together anymore." Fumo whispered to Yui.

"Whatever it is, this whole losing to a fight will blow over and my brother will be giving Kurogane baby talk names." Yui whispered back.

They were all silent as tthey walked until Himewari noticed something in the corner of her eye and she ran after it.

"Himewari!" Fumo yelled.

"What is going on?" Seishiro asked.

"Maybe she saw our friends." Fai said.

"Let's go after her before those vampires find her!" Seishiro exclaimed and they followed her.

As Himewari ran she remembered the time that she was first kidnapped and how Watanuki sacrificed himself and said, "I'm coming Watanuki!"

Doumeki and Chun-Yan waere still running. Watanuki was still on Doumeki's back when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out so run!" Doumeki yelled.

They kept on running and then an explosion hit right next to them and they screamed causing them to get knocked off their feet. Watanuki ended up flying off of Doumeki and ended up landing in a puddle.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki yelled.

Watanuki groaned in pain aand was about to get up but was kicked by down.

"Looks like we finally found our escaped rabbits!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Chun-an, I'm very disappointed in you! Helping two humans escape from the masion! Especially one that we want on our side?" Kishimu yelled.

"I can't let you take a person's life-" she was about to say but she got slapped bby Kishimu.

"Chun-Yan!" Doumeki yelled.

Chun-Yan went to her knees and was about to cry but Kishimu said the Nightfall Spell.

"This surely shut you up! Syaoran do it now! Change Watanuki!" Kishimu yelled.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.

"I already changed a pair of twins, now it's your turn to change someone." She answered.

"No, don't do this!" Doumeki yelled.

"Silence my puppet!" Syaoran yelled and placed the spell on him causing Doumeki to be solent.

Syaoran picked up Watanuki out of the puddle and wiped some of the mud from the bite mark scar on his neck.

Himewari entered the area and noticed Watanuki was being held and watched Syaoran sink his teeth into his neck and heard Watanuki scream.

She screamed in horror and yelled, "WATANUKI!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The other vampires arrived at the area where they found Himewari staring at Syaoran sucking Watanuki's blood .

"Damn it, we're too late!" Fumo exclaimed.

"Not yet!" Kurogane exclaimed as he brought out his crossbow with his magic.

"Wait, you're not skilled with that yet!" Fai yelled.

"I know but it's worth the try!" Kurogane exclaimed as he aimed thecrossbow ant Syaoran's back and shot it.

The arrow sailed through the air and hit Syaoran in the shoulder blade. He screamed and dropped Watanuki on the ground.

Kishimu turned and saw them and growled, "You again!"

"You got that right bitch!" Kurogane yelled.

"You will pay for disturbing Syaoran's feed on Watanuki! Now Chun-Yan take the Harisen!" she exclaimed..

Chun-Yan didn't move.

"What the hell is worng with you!?" she yelled.

Chun-Yan felt the strings tug at her arm and she struggled a bit while she was grabbing the Harisen.

"Did you see that?" Fumo asked.

"Yeah, it looks like she is trying to regain control of her body." Seishiro said.

"It's kind of like when Watanuki was under the spell." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded.

"There's only one thing to do is to free her. While we try to do that, Fai, Yui, go and check on Watanuki with Himewari." Seishiro ordered.

"Right! Come on Miss Himewari!" Yui said as he grabbed her arm and they ran off."So, it's just you three, how unfair!" Kishimu exclaimed.

"It's the only way we can take you down! Prepare to to be beaten!" Seishiro exclaimed as he had his sword appear.

They all started fighting.

Fai, Yui, and Himewari arrived at where Syaoran was holding Doumeki and now the passed out cold Watanuki.

"Damn, they will pay for disturbing my dinner." Syaoran growled as he healed himself with a spell.

"Pay for stopping you from taking anymore blood?" Fai asked.

"Even though you were able to free Watanuki from my fangs he's going to still transform into a vampire." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"That's right, since he was bitten by Kamui and now by Syaoran he's going to be a vampire ." Yui said.

"Damn it if only we were here a lot sooner!" Fai growled and then had a sword appear out of nowhere. "There is one thing we must do is to fight back for what happened!"

Yui did the same thing and then turned to Himewari and said, "Make sure Watanuki's alright."

She nodded and watched them ggo towards Syaoran as Syaoran chanted the Nightfall Spell and had her other friend go under the went to Watnuki's body where she felt his skin, which was very cold even though he was covered in mud from the puddle he was in earlier. She sat down next to him and gently lifted his head into her lap and felt the area where he got bitten by Syaoran and felt some of the blood and where the fangs ripped out of his neck. She felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"Watanuki…I don't know if you can hear me in there…" she started to say. "Please wake up. I don't know if you already know this or not, there is something I've been keeping inside of me for a long time now and it's that I love ou and I don't want you to lose your life at a time like this."

She hugged his head.

_Watanuki was standing in a very bright, whitee place and looked around to see that no one else was there until he saw Doumeki appear._

"_Doumeki?"_

"_Watanuki? What are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know, I guess our consciousnesses combined." _

_Doumeki nodded and said, "I guess so too."_

"_Especialy with my being bitten by Syaoran and now since this is the second bite, I will become a vampire." Watanuki said as he sat down._

"_Don't think about it as a bad thing."_

"_Of course it's a bad thing! Now I can't step outside in the sunlight and now I'm going to be tempted to bite you and Himewarim eveb tgiyggh you'll become a vampire like me if I were to do that!"_

_Douemeki cleared his throat and said, "You can kick Syaoran's and Kishimu's asses for what they did to you, me, and Chun-Yan!"_

"_What?"_

"_Think about it, you noticed Chun-Yan's eyes when she helped us escape from the mansion earlier"_

"_Come to think of it, I did see some kind of reaction in her when Kishimu said that she only used humans as her blood supply and puppet."_

"_Well, now you have a reason to save us."_

_Watanuki nodded and said, "Thanks Doumeki, I will rescue you and her, I promise."_

Watanuki groaned and opened his eyes and looked up and saw Himewari and said, "Himewari…"

She gasped and sat up and looked down at him into his crimson eyes and said, "Watanuki! I can't believe you're okay!"

Watanuki sat up and saw both Yui and Fai being beaten by Syaoran and Doumeki and said, "Stay here!"

"What?" she asked.

He got up and ran towards them and sent out lightning bolts hitting both Doumeki and Syaoran.

Syaoran screamed and fell down with Doumeki right next to him.

"What the hell?" Fai asked.

"Hey Fai, Yui, are you two okay!?" they heard and they turned to ee Watanuki.

"Watanuki? When did you wake up!?" Fai asked.

"Just now." He answered.

"Usually it takes a new vampire a day to change but your transformation was quick." Yui said.

"I had a little help from a voice in my my head." Watanuki said.

Syaoran cackled as he stood up and said, "Looks like the ttransformation has finished. I guess Kishimu was right about you becoming a great vampire Watanuki after what you did!"

"I guess so, there is one thing I need to do is that I need to free Doumeki from your strings!"

"Let's see if you can try!" Syaoran yelled.

"Watanuki, use your magic to get a weapon to appear in your hands." Yui instructed.

"Right!" Watanuki exclaimed and closed his eyes and had an axe appear in his eyes. "Whoa."

"Come and get me!" Syaoran yelled.

"Very well!" Watanuki yelled and charged at him andDoumeki.

Meanwhile, Kurogane, Seishiro, and Fumo were still fighting Kishimu and Chun-Yan As they took down Chun-Yan again, she didn't get up.

\"Damn it! Get back up Chun-Yan!" Kishimu yelled.

Chun-Yan didn't respond at all.

"Looks like your puppet doesn't want to be controlled anymore." Kurogane said.

"Go ahead Fumo, cut her strings." Seishiro told him.

Fumo nodded and walked over and cut the strings with his sword.

"Now it's time to kill you off Kishimu, you are too much of a menace to our kind since you were chasing a former puppet and using an innocent girl as your puppet." Seishiro said.

"She saw me feed and you know what happens to a watcher, we seek them out. That is what Kamui did." She said.

"At least Fai didn't do that to me, I guess you're a seeker type." Kurogane said.

"You can say that, but when it comes to magic I am very skilled. Since I am done here for now, I should take my leave and will come back to finish you all off and Chun-Yan." She said and vanished.

"Not unless we stop her and take her oout first." Fumo grumbled. He saw his brother go over to Chun-Yan who was lying on the ground. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a few injuries. It looks like she might've been tortured or these cuts are from Kishimu feeding on her." Seishiro answered.

"Maybe we should take her back with us since she's free now." Kurogane said.

Seishiro picked her up and they walked over to where the others were.

Watanuki panted from the fight due to his strength hasn't really returned from his transformation.

"Give up?" Syaoran asked.

"N-never!" Watanuki answered.

"Very well!" Syaoran exclaimed and sent Doumeki after him again.

He dodged and got hit in the back and grunted in pain and went to the gground.

"Watanuki!" Himewari yelled and ran over.

"Get away!" Watanuki yelled.

"No way!" she yelled.

Doumeki came over and was about to lift up his sword but stopped.

"Doumeki, what the hell are you doing!?" Syaoran yelled.

"I…I…can't do it!" Doumeki said within his trance.

"Doumeki?" Himewari asked.

They all heard footsteps coming towards them. Syaoran saw the other vampires coming towards them.

"Shit! This fight is over!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Next time you won't be lucky and hopefully Doumeki will be a good puppet and obey his master!"

They watched the both of them disappear.

"Did he just snap out of it?" Watanuki asked.

"You can kind of say that." Fai answered as he helped him up.

Yui helped himewari up as he said, "It's a sure sign that he wants to be free though."

"Hey are you guys alright!?" they heard Kurogane ask.

"Yeah, we're all okay!" Yui answered.

They walked over to them. Fai, Yui, and Watanuki noticed Seishiro carrying Chun-Yan.

"How did you get her away from Kishimu?" Yui asked.

"I freed her by cutting her strings. She was holding back in our fight."Fumo answered.

Poor girl, I guess she deserved to be free." Himewari said.

Watnuki nodded and said, "There's also Doumeki who wants to be freed."

"So Watanuki, how does it feel to be one of us!?" Fumo asked.

"Great to be alive but in a different way." He answered.

"Welcome to the world of a sorcerer vampire." Seishiro said.

"Shouldn't we leave before the sun starts to rise and we all become piles of ash before we have a chance at Kishimu and Syaoran again?" Yui asked.

They started to leave and headed back to Yuko's. As they walked, Watanuki remembered Doumeki stopping what he was doing and speaking while he was under the Nightfall Spell and then remembered the promise he made with him.

_Don't worry Doumeki, I will free you from that spell! I promise! _Watanuki thought to himself.

Author's Commentary 2

Hello everyone! It's been nine chapters since the last commentary so it's time for one! As you read the previous and this chapter, I guess you noticed Watanuki gets changed into a vampire. I thought it would be interesting especially with what I had in the first one, Sorcerer's Nightfall (If you haven't read it, go back to it!) , I thought why not? It's fan fiction and a lot of writers do something like this, I don't know if it's vampire stuff or cross over two different universes into one, they come with pretty good stories. You can kinda see that with any of my other stories if you read them. But anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm writing it and prepare for the next chapter! See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they got tback to Yuko's, the twins and Mokona danced around and singing in happiness for Watanuki's return. The commotion even woke up Yuko and brought her to the living room area where they all explained about what happened during the previous day especially when Watanuki was taken and how he was beaten at the mansion.

"Even though it sounds like you've been torturnd a little, be glad you're somewhat alive." She said as she drank some tea that Fai had made.

"Yeah, somewhat since I got turned into a vampire." He said as he drank the tea.

"Get used to it kid, you will be like this for a very long time." Kurogane told him.

He nodded.

"Since we are back here, what are we going to do with that Chun-Yan girl we brought back with us?" Himewari asked.

"I don't know, I guess we watch over her since Kishimu might come back for her." Fai answered.

"And look after that Syaoran doll since he's still working for Kishimu." Seishiro said.

"Yeah, who knows if he'll use to do something like try to get Chun-Yan out of the picture or take her back to that bitch." Fumo said.

Whatever it is, we should still watch that puppet." Yui said.

"There's also one more thing and that's Doumeki, he's still under the Nightfall Spell but regaining control of his body a bit." Watanuki told them.

"I noticed that, too, could it because he doesn't want to hurt you?" Himewari asked.

"Maybe and also when I had my consciousness combine with his he told me that he wants to be freed." Watanuki answered.

"Are you sure that really happened, I mean your consciousness meeting his?" Fai asked.

Watanuki nodded and said, "I guess he really wanted to communicate with me and made sure I didn't die and wake up due to be bitten."

"You did and as a new person. Watanuki, as you know, in your new form you're able to use magical powers that can be pretty powerful when used right." Yuko told him.

"I know, when I woke up and saw Fai and Yui being beaten by Syaoran and DOumeki, I was able to conjure up weapons." Watanuki told her.

"It looks like you were able to tap into your fighting instinct but you're a little bit weak from having your blood sucked. Normally a vampire wouldtake a few days until he or she is able to use their powers." Yui explained.

"But in my opinion Watanuki did a splendid job with his fighting." Fai said.

"Thanks." Watanuki said and then stood up. "I better bathe, I feel like I haven't washed up for days."

"And get some rest as well, you really need it in case you fight Syaoran oagain or Kishimu." Seishiro told him.

Watanuki nodded and left the room and headed upstairs.

"So, you really think he'll be okay?" Himewari asked.

"Of course, I have my full trust in him." Yuko answered.

"Not only that, he seems to be taking his new life well even though it has been a day." Fai told her.

"What about during the day with school and everything?" Himewari asked.

"Don't worry bout that, we'll figure out something." Fai answered.

She nodded in response.

Watanuki got out of the bath tub and dried off his hair and noticed the mirror that was over the sink.

"I wonder if the whole being invisible is a stereotype." He said and then looked in the mirror and saw nothing. "So, it's not a stereotype after all."

He got his clothes on and went to is room and plopped down on his bed.

"Mmm bed…" he said and then fell asleep.

A little later on, Himewari came into the room and saw that he was asleep.

_I guess he' didn't hear mewhen I confessed to him. _She thought to herself as she lied down next to him. _If he did, does he love me back? _

Watanuki wrapped his arm around her and gasped.

"Himewari…" he said in his sleep.

She smiled and got close to him.

Meanwhile, Kurogane was in one of the rooms when he heard the door open and looked and saw Fai walking in.

"Surprised to see me?" Fai asked.

"Yeah, a little." He said.

"Watanuki has become a pretty good vampire so far." Fai said.

"Yeah…" Kurogane said.

"Listen Kurogane, I am sorry for what happened with the whole me stopping before I hurt Watanuki's friend any further and letting Syaoran escape. It was a mistake on my part and I learned from it when me and Yui went against the both of them. Can we move on and still love each other like we used to?" Fai asked.

"I forgive you and of course we can go back to our relationship." Kurogane answered.

Fai smiled and kissed him and he kissed back.

At the mansion, Syaoran and Kishimu were beating up Doumeki for escaping with Chun-Yan and helping her setting Watanuki free before Syaoran sunk his teeth for the transformation. Not only that for disobeying Syaoran during his fight with Watanuki.

Doumeki groaned in pain after a few kicks and yelled, "You damn vampires, why would you make me go through all this torment for what happened with your puppet's freedom and letting my friend go!?"

Syaoran kicked him down and yelled, "Shut up! You're myblood supply and my puppet and you forget that you have to obey every command I give you within the spell!"

"Enough Syaoran, we've already beaten him for his stupidity." Kishimu told him.

"So, what are going to do now? Since Chun-Yan's gone, the only thing we can do is turn her into one of us!" Syaoran said.

"I think she deserves something else." Kimu told him.

"Huh? What do you mean by something else?" he asked.

"She was being rebellious in my fight and she helped letting the humans escape and her punishment should be death." Kishimu said.

"What!? You can't!" Doumeki yelled.

"What? Do you think you could protect her since you're still Syaoran's puppet?" she yelled.

"She's a human like me and she deserves her freedom like-" he was stopped by a kick and he went down to the ground.

"With that kick, I guess you'll be doing it child." Kishimu said.

He stood silent.

"Very well then, once the sun goes down tonight we will kill the other vampires and my traitorous puppet." She said and left for her room.

Once he heard the last of her footsteps he went over to Doumeki and saw him curled into a fetal position from having the air knocked out of him and confured up a glass of water and said, "Here drink this."

Doumeki looked up and saw the water and took it and drank it.

"I'm sorry for this but I had to give you that last kick or Kishimu will probably kill you." Syaoran told him.

"If you're working for her why are you helping menow?" Doumeki asked and he looked to see his injuries were healing. "What the hell?"

"I forget to mention that the water you drank was a healing potion." Syaoran said and was handed back the glass. "After hearing Kishimu's request Iguess it struck an emotion inside of me."

"A human loving emotion I take it? Kind of like Fai did?" Doumeki asked.

"Yeah, I guess so and not only that I saw that you really care for her, Chun-Yan I mean." Syaroran told him.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Help her out of course, she's my friend and she helped out in your escape, now it's my turn." Syaoran said.

"I guess I will be playing a role in this as well." Doumeki said.

SYaoran nodded and then explained his plan.

At Yuko's before sunset, Chun-Yan was lying in a bed still sleeping in a room while the Syaoran doll moved around a opened his eyes and saw her.

"I guess they put her here with me. This plan in saving her from Kishimu will work out a lot easier than I thought." He said and went over to her and shook her.

She moaned a bit and opened her eyes and saw him and gasped.

He covered her mouth and said, "Shh! I came to save you."

"What!? From my saviors?" she asked.

"No, from Kishimu, she ordered me to kill you." He answered.

"Kill me?" Chun-Yan asked.

He nodded and then they heard the door burst open.

"What's going on!?" Sieshiro yelled and then saw Syaoran and growled.

"Wait! This is not what you think!" he yelled.

"Get out of here you bastard!" Seishiro yelled.

"Seishiro, stop, please! He came here to help!" Chun-Yan yelled.

"What?" Do you know what he is!?" Seishiro asked.

She nodded and said, "And I know what his real form is capable of since I lived with him and my puppeteer but please hear him out." She pleaded.

"Very well, but the others must know about this before we could trust his intentions." Seishiro told her.

"Don't worry, I'm able to work with your coven and join once we turn Kishimu to ash." Syaoran told him.

Seishiro nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few minutes later, the other vampires including Himewari and Yuko met in the living room to hear what the Syaoran doll had to say about his plan in orderto keep Chun-Yan safe. The plan was to put oa death spell on Chun-Yan to make it look like she was really killed and then Syaoran goes back to his real body and tell Kishimu the news. While he tells her one of the other vampires take off the spell and then meet up with him and do a fake fight against him and Doumeki, which his strings get cut and setting him free, and they go after Kishimu and kill her. They all agreed on the plan and started on it.

Both Watanuki and Syaoran were in the room where they kept him and Chun-Yan in.

"Are you sure about this? The plan I mean? What if Kishimu figures out she's not dead?"Watanuki asked.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she believes me when I break the news to her. I will teach you this spell since I can't use my magic in this form." Syaoran answered and then told him the spell.

"This girl is breathing and living well stop her heart with this spell!" Watanuki recited.

They heard Chun-Yan's heart stop.

"It worked." Watanuki said.

"Never thought you would be so skilled within a day of your transformation." Syaoran said.

"I guess I'm a fast learner. By the way Syaoran, how did you become a vampire?" Watanuki asked.

"I don't know but I did wake up one night with Subaru looking at me. According to me he saw me lying in the road from being hit by a truck and died and he saw it happen from the shadows and saved me." He answered.

"Now I can see why you and Kishimu were after me." He said.

"Speaking of which, I better get back before Kishimu wakes up and finds me still using the Sleepwalker Spell. I will teach you the Live Long Spell before I leave." Syaoran said and then told him the spell and then shut his eyes and the doll fell to the floor.

"Thanks Syaoran." Watanuki said.

The real Syaoran woke up at the mansion and said to Doumeki, "The plan's under way. Now to tell Kishimu the news about Chun-Yan."

"Will she be okay?" Doumeki asked.

"Yeah, I taught Watanuki the spell to bring back to life." He answered and left the room.

He ffound Kishimu in her room as she was waking up from her day long sleep. She saw him walk in.

"Is she dead?"

"Yes, she won't be running away from us anymore."

"Good and now we must take care of those nuisances and get Watanuki back and teach him what we really do."

Syaoran nodded and thought, _Think again Kishimu, you're going to be get rid of and let all of us live in peace._

Back at Yuko's, Watanuki went to the passed out Chun-Yan and said, "This girl has no beating heart just give it a restart!"

He heard her heart beat again and he sighed in relief when the spell worked.

"So, our newest vampire is using his magic again." He heard and he screamed and fell to the floor.

"He's the same old panic attack kid that we knew a year ago." Kurogane said.

"When the hell did you guys show up!?" Watanuki yelled.

"Just now when you casted that spell, I guess you were able to bring her back." Kurrogane aanswered.

"One question, why are you guys are pretty skilled with magic whyy aren't you able to beat Kishimu and Syaoran, well when he was evil?" Watanuki asked.

"Because Kihimu was the first vampire that was found here in Tokyo. We don't know how she became one but she was found by Kamui and Subaru and the both of them got bitten by her. According to them their magical skills were cut in half since she bit both of them." Fai answered.

"When a vampire bites a person and changesthem into a vampire their magic skills pass on and since Kishimu was a high level and her abilities got halfed into both twins." Kishimu said.

"That means whatever magic Syaoran got ffrom Subaru was a pretty high level while Kishimu is more skilled than others." Watanuki said.

"And since you got changed by Syaoran, you got a pretty high level of magic while we have to train for it." Fai said.

"I could see why he entrusted me with those spells." Watanuki said.

They heard a moan and they turned to see Chun-Yan wake up.

"Morning Chn-Yan Hime." Fai said.

She sat up and looked around and asked, "Where am I? Where's Kishimu?"

"Fumo freed you from Kishimu. You're no long her puppet." Kurogane answered.

"I'm free? Then what about Doumeki? Where is he!?" she asked.

"He's still at the mansion, we're going to free him tonight and take down Kishimu once and for all." Watanuki answered.

She noticed his eyes and asked, "Are you a vampire?"

He nodded and said, "I am one now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I made a promise that I would free Doumeki and Syaoran's going to help." Watanuki told her.

"Syaoran?" she asked.

The three of them explained to her about the plan and how Watanuki was able to get her heart to restart and to stay with Yuko and Himewari. She agreed to it and they joined the others.

"Ah Chun-Yan, welcome to my home, I am Yuko Ichihara and these two are Maru and Moro and-"

"Mokona Modoki at your service!" Mokona exclaimed and jumped on her shoulder.

"Aw you're so cute!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

"Mokona's always cute!"

"We're cute too! We're cute too!" the twins exclaimed.

Chun-Yan laughed.

"It looks like she's happy." Himewari said.

"Yep." Fumo said.

"I guess we should head out and get the rest of the plan under way." Seishiro said.

"Right, are you ready kid?" Kurogane asked Watanuki.

"Yeah, if it means I have to risk my own vampire life to save my friend and his life along with it." He answered.

"Let's go."

Himewari followed him outside and said, "Good luck."

He suddenly hugged her and she blushed and said, "I heard you."

"What?" she asked.

He let go and looked at her and said, "When I was out and coming in and out a bit, I heard you and want to say I love you too and have been for a while even before all this crap happened."

She smiled and said, "Come back to me all right?"

"I will, I promise." He said and kissed her and she kissed back.

"All right love birds break it up! We have a vampire to kill!" Seishiro called out.

"Coming! Jeez, can I at least have one freaking moment with a girl I just confessed to?" Watanuki asked as he ran over.

"It has to wait blood sucking rookie, this is our final fight and this time we need to make it count." Yui told him.

He nodded and thought, _I hope you're getting ready yourself Syaoran. _

Meanwhile at the mansion, Syaoran casted the Nightfall Spell on Doumeki and said, "The final fight begins and this time you'll be free and Kishimu will finally be taken down."

Author's Commentary 3

Hello people! It's been a while! Unlike my life of writing for you all I have a life in the real world. Anynyu, it seems like ever since Twilight became the THING or shall I say BIG THING since last Novemeber when the first movie I saw that Borders (don't know if Barnes and Noble does it too) has a vampire section now. I know I like the vampire thing but I am not san obsessed Twilight fan. How so? There's one thing about writing vampire stories is that doing it right. Like how CLAMP makes their vampires not sparkle in the sunlight since they can walk in it if you've read the manga after the Tokyo Revelations part.

Another thing is that some people take jokes way to personal and one thing is that I own a shirt that made fun of the whole sparkling vamps of Twilight that I bought at a con this year which does say "Vampires Don't Sparkle", yes it's an official shirt! I was wearing it on Thursday to the school I used to go to since I graduated and now go for anime club, a friend of mine had someone come up to him and say that she took it personally and how it was hating on it., Truth is that I liked the shirt and I bought it since I myself have an original story that deals with vampires and demons mixed with the Alice-go-into-Wonderland-through-the-mirror thing and the guy who sold me the shirt said if you're a fan of Twilight or not, that shirt was for you. Hell I even have atheir Death Note shirt shirt saying "What Was Your Name Again?" and I'm a semi-Death Note fan. So yeah, that's one part of my commentary and another thing is that if you read in the last chapter you see Watanuki experiment with the vampires in the mirror thing and of course they don't have a reflection. That is wone thing that Meyer forgot even though she made her own lore or more like a backwards lore in my opinion.

I guess that's all and of course tis story is almost over and there might MIGHT be a third and trying to think of how that will go, if it doesn't happen I won't post it. See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Syaoran was walking down a street from a school he used to go to. As he walked he noticed the sun going down._

"_It's almost night time and I'm already late, I better take a short cut!" he said and then went down an alleyway._

_As he walked he saw a figure fall to the ground and he screamed and then heard, "Mmm tasty!"_

_He looked and saw a boy licking his lips and saw him turn and saw him._

"_You blood smells tasty!" the boy exclaimed and was about to wa towards him._

"_Stop!" Syaoran yelled and and reached inside his shirt and took out a cross charm._

_The boy stood back and asked, "You know what I am?"_

_He nodded and said, "Yeah,by the way you took out the person you're none other a vampire!"_

"_Usually I wound kill the ones who see me feed but I guess I'll let you slide."_

_Syaoran came closer and asked, "What's your name? Mine's Syaoran."_

"_Subaru."_

_{It looks like we're going to be great friends. I need to get going, I'm late and I know my caretaker is waiting for me." Syaoran told him._

"_Caretaker?" Subaru asked._

"_Well, I was orphaned when I was young and my foster father died not too long ago and now the superintendent of our apartment building comes up to bring food to me." Syaoran answered._

"_Sorry to hear that." Subaru said._

"_It's alright, I guess I will catch you on your next feeding time." Syaoran said and they parted ways._

_A few days later as Syaoran was walking home from school, he heard a car screeching down the street and then got hit by it and went down._

"_Syaoran!" he heard._

"_Subaru get back here!" another boy yell._

_Subaru went over to Syaoran's body and felt his pulse was fading and said, "Oh no! I need to do something and fast!"_

_He sunk his teeth into Syaoran's neck causing him to change Syaoran into a vampire. After Syaoran woke up in the nearby alley he was fed with blood and they went their separate ways again but this time both Subaru and his brother, Kamui, left town._

_A year after the transformation, Syaoran was approached by a woman and asked, "Who are you?"_

"_The name's Kishimu and smelled that Subaru and Kamui came by here."_

"_Yeah, I found Subaru one night and he saved me from a somewhat death." Syaoran told her._

"_I've been traveling with my puppet for a while, why don't you join me and I will show you the powers of our kind." She said._

"_Powers?"_

"_You don't know? We are spellcasters that use many powerful spells and be able to find people that we can control." She said._

"_Powers…show me." He said and they left that night._Syaoran was staring at his puppet from the back and sighed.

"Aw, are you bored child? Wait until those damn vampires and Watanuki will arrive then we will play around until we get our new vampire onto our side." Kishimu said.

"Right." He said.

_I hope our plan works! _He thought to himself.

Watanuki, Fai, Yui, Kurogane, Seishiro, and Fumo arrived at the mansion a few minutes later.

"I never thought I would see this place again." Fai said.

"Yeah, me either but itt was home to us before we left." Yui said.

"Well, shall we go in and kick some ass?" FFumo asked.

His brother nodded and they all went inside. Once they got in they were surrounded in nothing but darkness.

"Where are they?" Fumo asked.

"Hey bitch, you around!?" Kurogane yelled.

The lights came on and then they saw Kishimu and Syaoran with Doumeki under the Nightfall Spell's trance.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki yelled.

"Finally you all arrived! I was wondering if you were going to chicken I guess I was wrong!" Kishimu exclaimed.

""Like if we would!" Fumo exclaimed.

"Besides we want revenge for what you did to all of us aand to anyone who you drank from!" Yui yelled.

"And also coming after me!" Watanuki yelled.

"Aw, you hate your new gift of magical powers child? Why not join us and learn more about it." Kishimu said.

"Never!" Watanuki yelled as he threw a fireball at her.

The fireball got her in the cheek and she screeched in pain and then yelled, "Syaoran take care of him and make him pay while I take care of the rest!" she yelled.

He nodded and yelled, "Let's do it Doumeki!"

"Come and get me!" Watanuki yelled as he brought aout his axe and Doumeki charged at him and the both of them started fighting.

Kishimu and the other vampires started fighting against each other.

Meanwhile at Yuko's, Chun-Yan was looking up at t the stars with Mokona when Himewari came out.

"I guess you're worried about the others like I am?" she asked.

"Yeah, epecially Doumeki." She answered.

"I guess you really care about him." Himewari said as she sat down next to her.

She nodded and said, "Yes, ever since that night when I helped them escape , my feelings rose."

"Kind of like me with Watanuki except our feelings have been around for a while." Himewari told her.

""I guess you two are together now."

Himewari nodded.

"Ever since the first vampires were here in Tokyo, Watanuki has been there for Himewari and vice versa so their love has been around for a long time." Mokona said.

She nodded.

"Do you think he will return, Watnauki I mean." Chun-Yan asked.

"Yeah, also Doumeki and the others." She said.

"I hope so, too." Chun-Yan said.

Back at the mansion, Kishimu dodged and then got hit by a lightning bolt that Fai threw at her and screamed.

"Way to go Fai!" Yui exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" Fai exclaimed.

"You think you won so easily? I think not! Now it's time for the main act!" she exclaimed and disappeared.

"Final act?" Fumo asked.

"Hurry! Follow her!" Seishiro exclaimed and they ran towards where she vanished and they ran into a greenhouse like room with fountains with an acrid smell.

"What the hell?" Kurogane asked.

Fai's nose scrunched up and he held it and said, "Acid.."

"What?" Yui asked.

"Welcome to my humble home and of course my best skill!" Kishimu exclaimed.

"What? Controlling acid?" Fumo asked.

"Are you fucking nuts!?" Kurogane asked.

"You tell me!" she exclaimed as she sent an acid bomb at them and they dodged as it burned one of the walls.

"Holy shit!" Fumo exclaimed.

"We better be careful with something like this!" Yui exclaimed.

"Yeah especially when we didn't train for an element like this!" Seishiro exclaimed.

"Well, we better dodge the best as we can be able to use our magic." Kurogane said.

The others nodded and they went into strike Kishimu while she sent more acid bombs.

Back in the front hall, both Syaoran and Watanuki panted and went to their knees.

"Damn you're fast." Syaoran said between each pants.

"I guess your transfer of power gave it to me." Watanuki said.

"I guess the coast is clear." Syaoran said.

Watnuki nodded and said, "Time to free your puppet."

Syaoran nodded.

Watanuki walked over and swung his axe and cut the invisible strings causing Doumeki fall to the floor and close his eyes.

"Sleep Doumeki, you deserve it after all what you've been through." Syaoran said.

"So shall we help out the others?" Watanuki asked.

Syaoran nodded and said, "First, I'm sorry for everything."

"It's alright, I had a feeling that I would end up like this someday." Watanuki told him.

"But I feel kind of bad that you have to go through what us vampires have to go through." Syaoran said.

"Don't worry about it, so far I'm already used to it and besides I can create my own doll to take my place during the day." Watanuki said and iled.

Syaoran smiled back and said, "Let's get a move on! I think the others need our help."

Watanuki nodded and they ran down the hallway and heard explosions coming from one area of the mansion.

"That must be them!" Watanuki said and they ran into the greenshouse style room where they saw Kishimu throwing more acid bombs while the others were dodging the attacks. They watched Fumo get hit and he screamed as he got hit.

"Fumo!" Seishiro yelled.

"You bitch!" Syaoran yelled and sent out alightning bolt at her and she got shocked and went to the floor.

"Syaoran!" she yelled as she stood up. "Are you on their side now!?"

"Yes and I've been fooling you all this time." Syaoran answered as he walked over.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Chun-Yan's not really dead, I had Watanuki use a spell to stop her heart for a short moment and I made it look like he and I were fighting seriously while it was a ploy to free his friend!" he answered.

"You bastard!" she yelled and sent acid at him causing to hit him the arm and he screamed.

"Syaoran!" Watanuki yelled and ran over. He also got hit but in the leg and he went to his knee and cringed in pain.

"Now to kill you all!" she yelled and then snapped her fingers cuasing the acid to rain around them.

"Yui use a protection spell and now!" Seishiro exclaimed.

Yui yelled out, "Protect us with your will before this acid makes us ill!"

Suddenly, they were all covered in an invisible shiled except for Kishimu who was starting to burn from it and screamed.

"I guess using an acid rain wasn't smart for you!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Curse you!" she growled.

"Kurogane now!" Seishiro yelled.

"Right!" he exclaimed and brought his bow and arrow and aimed it at Kishimu in the chest. "Die bitch!"

He shot it and it got her in the chest causing her ifall into the fountain behind her and burned to the death. They all waited to make sure she was gone and then took out the acid with water spells. Then Fai and Yui healed Watanuki's burns and they left the mansion and headed back to Yuko's with Doumeki carried by Kurogane. Once they returned they wer greeted by Himewari, Yuko, Chun-Yan, Mokona, and the twins. They gave the news about how the plan worked and how they defeated Kishimu. After the talk, Kurogane placed Doumeki in the room where they kept the Syaoran doll and Chun-Yan went to him.

Watanuki was in his room closing the curtains from the now rising sun and sighed.

"Are you okay?" he heard Himewari ask as she came in.

"Yeah, I will be but the thing is I will miss the sight of those rays." He answered.

"I guess so, be glad that you didn't die for good." She said.

"True and now it's time for my new life and a peaceful one." He said.

She nodded and said, "And a life with me."

He smiled and the both of them kissed;


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

ATwo weeks later, Watanuki was inishing up breakfast for Yuko, Mokona, and the twins as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he exclaimed after he finished cooking and served the twins and Mokona, He placed their plates down and went to the door and answered it and saw and saw Syaoran, Chun-Yan, Doumeki, and Himewari on the doorstep.

"Hey you!" Himewari exclaimed as she came in and kissed him.

"Hey!" he said.

"Well, it looks like you're ptting on the Sleepwalker Spell well!" Syaoran exclaimed as he came in.

"Yeah, it's getting a lot easier on me." Watanuki said.

"So, are we ready to go?" Doumeki asked.

"Yeah, hold on!" he answered and took a tray to Yuko's room. "Here you go Yuko."

"Mmm breakfast already?" she asked.

"Yep, you better get off that sake that tFai brought with him when he and the others came back." Watanuki answered.

"But it is so tasty!" Yuko exclaimed and ate some of the miso soup.

"Still get off of it, by the way, any news on the others ?" Watanuki asked.

"It seems that they're moving back into the mansion with Syaoran and Chun-Yan they're just getting their stuff from Okinawa." She answered.

"That's good, it looks like this town is big enough for more than one vampire or shall I say more than two and I can learn more about my powers." Watanuki said as he left the room.

"Will he be okay?" Mokona asked as he came to her side.

"Of course, he will be fine in his new form since he was capable of doing the Sleepwalker Spell everyday and who knows he will be up to the other vampires' skills as sorcerers.." she answered.

"Mokona thinks so, too!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Hey guys, wait ffor me!" Watanuki exclaimed as he joined the others.

"About damn time, we almost walked out the door without you." Doumeki said as they walked.

"You're still the same old jerk Doumeki especially with that sarcastic humor of yours!" Watanuki said.

"At least I wasn't turned into a vampire blood breath!" Doumeki said.

"Watch it or I will change you and see who's the blood breath!" Watanuki contorted.

"There they go again." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, I never knew that they would return to this after what happened so easily." Himewari said.

"Be glad that they're back to their normal selves." Chun-Yan said.

"That's true." Himewari said with a smile and they kept on hearing their friends' bickering as they walked to school.

Author's Final Commentary

Hey everyone,that's it, this is the end of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this one and hold on tight for the next one which will be the final Sorcere's Nightfall tale. Also, I would love to thank the guys of Irrational for letting me use thir lyrics at the start of this story and check them out on myspace when you get the chance. So look out for Sorcerer's Nightfall 3!


End file.
